Drunk with dunks and love
by Crazedforlust
Summary: Naruto, high school basketball player meets a girl one rainy night as he was out playing, finding that the certain red-head was pretty damn good. Sparking an interest for the female, Naruto finds himself face to face with the same girl, except this time, in the principal's office all bound in uniform and a backpack. He knew things just got a whole lot better. Naruto/Female Kyuubi.
1. Prologue

**(A/N) **Hey guys! This story simply came to me when I was literally pooping in the shower. My thoughts were like, "I like basketball and I like high school romance fics. So, why not join these two together?" And as I shit another turd, I think to myself, will this catch on?  
I know this is a very unlikely paring but I've seen a ton of them and many of them are pretty damn good. So, if you don't like femaleKyuubi/Naruto, then leave.  
I hope you like it, so please review. Reviews motivate me. This is rated M for language and for later situations.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be a whole lot stronger but still be a loudmouth. And he will get all the chicks. Yeah. I don't own it. Don't rub it in my face.

* * *

**Drunk with dunks and love.**

**Prologue****.**

He knew he would regret his decision as the rain fell down like bullets from the sky, hitting his shirtless form with force, making his bare skin sting. The night sky was dark as his gaze moved up, the flood lights from around the empty court defining his figure. His hardened packs and his ripped arms shadowing his form, his blonde hair matted on his head, the teenager was smiling.

"I'm going to get a cold after this."

He said to himself as he spun the ball in his hand around his finger, spraying away the water surrounding it. The blonde looked down at his shorts which were now drenched, his Nike shoes also filling up with water.

He didn't care.

He wanted to play.

Eyeing the basket right in front of him, he took a deep breath, pulling the ball into his hold. Firmly gripping it, he spread his legs while looking down at the free-throw line, arms up with elbows bent. A sharp push, his triceps hardened and his biceps relaxed, the ball left his hold going high yet slowly, the sound of a 'swish' making the blonde grin. The teenagers arm now slumped to his side, he ran after the ball which he expertly scored.

Only to stop as a figure ran over the court, swiftly taking the basketball into her hands. She was clearly a girl as her figure was covered in a sleeveless tank-top, the damp clothing stuck against her female form. The blonde stopped, a little surprised at the girl who was grinning at him, her remarkable crimson orbs staring right into his blue ones. She had red hair, strings of it falling on her forehead as the rain showered down upon them, her slow yet experienced dribbling of the ball echoing through the court.

"I see you around here often, but I didn't expect you to be here during the rain, blondie."

The said blonde walked forward, eyeing the way she dribbled it from hand to hand, sneaking it behind her back and in-between her legs.

She was good.

"Name's Naruto and yes, I don't play in the rain this often."

"So why now?"

Teasingly moving around the teen, she kept dribbling, watching as a slow grin spread across the blonde's, namely Naruto's face. He followed her steps and circled her, just as she did.

"There are sometimes that this just gets to you. You don't know why, but you simply can't do anything without shooting some shots. I think you would know very well, being at the public basket court on a rainy day around eleven thirty at night."

Naruto started into a slow jog, leaning down as the red-head bounced back, quickly dodging the oncoming hand of the blonde. He grinned at the swift turn she took, dribbling the ball around her back and going past him with amazing speed. He stood straight back up as she went in a delivered a smooth lay-up, letting the ball gently slide down the net.

"True that. Name's Kyuubi. Want to go on a one-on-one?"

"Wouldn't hurt to try, would it, Kyuubi?"

"Don't hold back," Was her only reply as she passed the ball towards Naruto, the blonde quickly leaning down to dribble it as she ran at him with speed. Taking advantage of her quick rush, the blonde eyed the left side of the court and faked his moment, letting the rushing red-head skid past him and turned to the right where he slowly sprinted, jumping up and slamming the ball into the basket. Grabbing the ring, he watched as the red-head steadied herself, grinning at his crossover as he jumped back down.

"I seriously fell for that."

"Don't worry," The blonde stated, passing the red-head the ball, "I fell for your first behind-the-back too." With that, he ran slowly, not sprinting like the red-head, and watched as she tried to go past him. He knew very well that if he rushed she would've totally bull-rushed him, and he didn't want that. He was not going easy on her, that she knew.

As he closed in, the red-head quickly turned to the right, making him turn along with her, giving her a shot wide open above him. As he leaned down, Kyuubi took the chance, jumping up and threw it from the free throw line, letting the ball slide down smoothly through the net.

"Nice one," Naruto grinned at that. She literally copied him, only that she didn't go straight into a lay-up. The grin on her face was proof enough that she enjoyed that.

The rain didn't cease a bit as the two played on the court, delivering shots and shooting majestic lay-ups, making the two figures pant on the battlefield. They were enjoying it much more than they knew they were, and the fact that neither gave in simply added to their excitement. The lightening that cracked and the thunder that roared that night was nothing to the duo as they slid, skid and ran past each other without a thought in their minds.

The blonde dribbled fast with amazing speed, going up for a lay-up with Kyuubi at his side. However, he was surprised when she patted the ball away right as he came for the jump, grabbing it and dribbling back outside the three-point-line once more. Grinning at Naruto, Kyuubi came in fast and passed the ball behind her back. Naruto predicted she was going to do it and turned to her side when suddenly, she snaked it between her legs and turned her course, gracefully making the blonde slide down the wet ground. Laughing at the blonde, Kyuubi jumped as he watched amazed at the sight, and slammed a dunk right into the basket, hanging from the metal ring for a second before sliding down.

"Holy shit,"

That was all that Naruto could say as she never saw a girl slam dunk like that. She was tall, coming up to his shoulder, and he was six foot two. However, he knew that it was no easy deal to simply do it. She had practice and he respected that.

"I don't know what to be more amazed at; the fact that you simply made me slip or that you actually dunked."

"Both," The red-head giggled as she grinned at Naruto, throwing the ball back at him. The blonde got back up and eyed Kyuubi with admiration. He wanted to know how she trained and he wanted to literally know more about her. However, a smile came upon his face as she walked up to him and raised her fist at him.

Standing face to face, Naruto knew the street laws. A fist bump with their opponent's meant they enjoyed the match. And that they want to end it. Her grin showing her slightly longer canines which gave a feral look and her crimson eyes glinting with enjoyment, she waited for him to reply.

He accepted it, gently bumping his fist against hers and holding his contact.

"You're damn good, Kyuubi."

"You too, blondie."

"Naruto."

"Whatever, peace out!"

That was her last word as she removed her hold and ran past the gates of the public basket court, jumping over the railing, only a wave signifying her departure. Naruto, all through this time, had only one thought in his mind.

"_She's different._"

* * *

**(A/N) **Okay, so I made that street law thingy up but that's what we do at our street court so yeah, don't judge. Please rate and review, okay? It gives me motivation. I hope you enjoyed my first intro for a high school romance fic, but with a little action to it.

Also, due to the 11th grade starting in just a week, I don't think I can update that daily, but I'm striving for 50k+ words.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N) **Okay, back with another chapter to fulfill my natural needs. I simply cannot go on without writing and I'll have to admit, making a plot and creating a totally different universe is hard, even though the whole high school thing maybe mainstream. However, I have little to no problem writing descriptions on any fights/sports/sex scenes as I can simply type through paragraph after paragraph without a halt.

Yeah, so anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Review please!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or else he would have been laid. Yes. I'm like that.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

(One week later.)

Naruto walked through the packed hallways, gazing at the sight of students filling in the small path quite fast. Slowly pacing past his peers and schoolmates, the blonde gazed around until his eyes landed on a certain dark haired male's head, and the girls following his trail. Grinning at the situation he was in, he knew that if he were to barge in, it would make it a lot more difficult for both of them, but he simply didn't care.

Increasing his pace, he dug through the squealing girls and screaming fans nearly suffocating the raven and gracefully slid his arms around his neck, only for him to glare right back at the blonde. However, the frown on his face was wiped off with a smirk as sky blue orbs met black ones.

"Naruto,"

"Need help, Sasuke?"

He motioned around the room as they stopped in the middle of a large crowd, Sasuke's voice hinting a bit of sarcasm, "No, I don't. You think the locker room trick will work?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at his idea and laughed lightly while patting him on the back.

Talking loud enough for everyone around to hear, Naruto started, gaining the attention of all their fellow female supporters talking about how they want to sleep with the two males in their hold. Something which made Naruto shiver, "What? The other guys are in the locker room and you forgot to lock the door? Well, what do we do now, dobe? They don't even know, do they?"

Just on cue, the hallway got silent and the girls quickly turned around and ran towards the other side, leaving the two males and a few other startled guys around. Naruto grinned at the raven who flashed a rare grin back, the blonde loosening his hold around Sasuke. Sasuke was actually quite happy to see the blonde.

"Thanks man."

Naruto nodded, continuing to walk once more with his best friend by his side, "You're welcome. However," he frowned and stretched out his neck as he turned to face him, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"What?"

"Ignoring them," Naruto replied, a sweat-drop forming on his face, "You know that they would come back to you right after they realize that was a fake right? It's like you want them hanging around you, or do you have a seriously sick thing going on with all those girls, maybe a harem? That would be so fucked up."

Sasuke nearly tripped on nothing at the blonde's quick judgment, "Hell no. I would never do that with one of those girls who only want to get in bed with me. Even you wouldn't do that and that's saying something."

"What are you intending? Are you saying that me, Naruto Uzumaki, is a crazy psycho who would actually do things like that?" Naruto asked him, mock shocked at Sasuke's exclamation.

"Yes," Sasuke replied, as monotonous as ever.

"Oh shut up. I know I'm crazy enough to do some things which are best not talking about at the moment, but just like you said, I wouldn't even think of something like that, but with all due seriousness, you need to stop ignoring them. Tell them to fuck off or shoo them away, I don't know. It's not like you like them." Sasuke had to gaze at the blue-eyed teenager and actually agree on his point. However, he quickly turned around to face the front, the solemn look returning to his face.

"It's not that important."

The blonde grinned at that. He knew Sasuke was slightly affected by his rant and the way he turned around to regain his oh-so-blank expression just made him shake his head, "Yeah, you need to keep that Uchiha thing going, right? You got to be monotonous and act like an ass to everyone around you, but I think I might be rubbing off on you now. At least you socialize with some people now, unlike your brother Itachi."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. He would agree that everything he said was actually true and his brother influenced him quite as much. Even though, he found it hard to simply lay back and enjoy like the blonde could. And sometimes, he just wished he could do it. Even though his glare was hard, the smirk on his face showed that he couldn't keep it up much longer. Not with his best friend around.

"Sure, dobe. Just don't let Itachi-neesan hear that. He might throw you off the basketball team. He knows the coaches quite well, you know."

The blonde scoffed at that, "As if. I should've already been kicked off the team but your brother loves me just too much to let me go and mess with him all he wants. Hell, he even let me barge into his room once to borrow his PS3."

The other male quirked up an eyebrow at that, "I'm not quite sure about that, but with you being the point guard of the Kohona Shinobi, that might just be why he isn't kicking your ass right now."

"Damn right it is and I hope I never get to anger him to the level that I actually have to leave the team. I watch out to avoid him as much as possible and I have to agree, Itachi being Itachi simply makes me want to annoy him a little."

"Well said. Not the latter, the previous one."

Just then, two other figures plopped next to them, one with short, wild brown hair and a overgrown canine going down his lips and another with long black hair in a ponytail and a legit bored expression showing on his face. The brunet slid his arms around the blonde as he greeted both of them, finally meeting them after a month.

"Yo, Naruto,"

"Hey Kiba!" he turned around as the other male walked up beside Naruto, turning around to give him a lazy grin, "And Shikamaru." However, the blonde eyed the newer duo as he knew one person was very much missing from the team. "Where's Choji?"

"Do you even have to ask?" replied Shikamaru while shaking his head, a little amused.

"Went to buy chips?"

"Went to buy chips."

The four of them laughed at that except Sasuke who simply grinned. They knew it was normal for their big-boned friend to actually stop right at the bus stop and walk straight to the canteen before even trying to get to class.

"I never asked," the blonde scratched his head while eyeing the guys next to them. All of them wore the same attire; white short-sleeved button-up shirts with a wide blue line going down the right side of the clothing, running down their shoulders, skipping the badge with a spiraling leaf and going down to the bottom. Their shirts were neatly tucked inside blue trousers matching the stripes. Naruto smiled cheekily at them, "What did you guys do this summer?"

"Basketball," the blonde nearly face-faulted but expected as much as all four of them replied the same thing, slightly startling even themselves and bursting into laughter once more.

"Holy shit and I though you guys would go to the beach or hit the gym or something."

At this, Shikamaru shrugged, "Well, there's this thing called rain, and that thing totally ruins this other thing called beach. I didn't want to catch a damn cold and there was a storm the whole month. Troublesome."

The other three nodded at that.

"You guys went to the indoor court or came here?" Naruto asked, quite curious about where they played; reason being that that he never saw any of them the entire month. That was mostly because he too, was training his body to its limits.

"I don't know about Kiba or Sasuke, but Choji and I came here during the summer. Gai-sensei let us use the gym and we played there from time to time."

"And I used the indoor court near downtown district. I have the association's card so I got in quite easily." Kiba chimed in.

"And as you would very well know, Itachi taught me some moves at the ground in our family's yard. And you would know that's why I couldn't invite you to my place during summer." Naruto frowned at Sasuke's reply. He missed those guys and he never got to play with them for a month.

"And I played in the outdoor court because I have to be all goody goody to get into the indoor court and I have to reserve this place every time I need to come and I'm not having that." All eyes were on him as almost everyone stopped on their tracks.

"You played in the rain?" Sasuke asked, almost unbelieving.

"I went to a part time job at the ramen shop around the corner and I got quite a lot saved up, but this caused me to get my free time only around three in the afternoon. So from three to as long as I could hold, I played in the rain." Naruto's eyes stared straight at nothing as if lost in thought, somewhat worrying the others. The only time Naruto would black off into space would be when he was focusing on a free-throw.

"I met this girl there on night around eleven thirty. It was raining hard and I had that urge to continue playing. She had red hair and she wore a simple tank top. Her pupils were red, like not scary red, but awesome red. Enough about her, I want to tell you guys about her skills. She was good." The three of his friends freaked out at how monotonous tone was.

Slowly taking in the news, the four of them slid to the side, leaning against the wall as Naruto was still blankly staring into nothing, his mind recalling the past events of that night. Sasuke, of all people, decided to point out what was creepy about the fact as he patted him across the face, breaking him out of his stupor.

"Okay, don't blank out on us, it's scary. Second of all, who's this girl? You talk about no one, absolutely no one, if it's considering their skills without them being actually good. And for you to actually blank out on this, something happened. Don't' keep us in the dark." All of them nodded at that as Naruto sheepishly grinned at them, lowering down to a warm smile as he recalled everything that happened.

"I don't know if it's her real name or not, but she said it was Kyuubi. Well, it's not that likely it's her real name, but I don't care. First of all, she had speed. She had an unbelievable speed when she dribbled past me the first time and it caught me off guard. Second of all, she made me slip," Naruto paused as she waited for the information to sink in as almost everyone's eyes went wide. The blonde continued, "I swear to god she would've broken my ankle if we would've played on the gym or the indoor court but due to the rain I only slipped. She did two simple crossovers. At first, she rushed me and did a behind-the-back. I saw her do it before so I went down to pat the ball, only for her to bounce it in-between her legs and switch her course sharply. At her sharp turn, I turned around in a last ditch effort and slid down and fell onto my back."

The three teenagers beside him looked at him blankly at the revelation of the Konoha Nights' point guard simply being overpowered by some stranger. It was simply not natural and considering the blonde's skills, that would be quite a feat. Shikamaru, although surprised at the fact, grinned at the expression on the blonde's face. Naruto was literally shaking with anticipation as he told the story, his muscles unconsciously flexing in excitement. The lazy teenager was the first to speak, knowing very well that Naruto was not done, "Do continue, Naruto. I know this is not the end of it. There's more."

The blonde nodded sharply with a grin on her face, "You guys won't believe what happened next. Just after the amazing near ankle breaker, this chick simply laughed and went up for a layup, and then, I was really surprised. I knew she saw the shit-eating look on my face when she did it." Naruto waited for dramatic effect and watched as all of them glared at him to continue, "She dunked."

"What?" The first one to burst out was no one other than a very tall chubby guy with long brown hair, his mouth stuffed with chips. The scene made everyone else sweat-drop as they neither saw nor hear him come up to them. At least the members of the school basketball team from their grade were all back together again.

"Dobe, how tall is she?" Sasuke asked, a lot more curious than he actually wanted to be, "She should be quite tall to jump that high, right?"

"Not that tall, teme. She would come up to my shoulders but still, it would be hard to dunk like the way she did. Kyuubi even held the ring for added effect and it worked because I was nearly gaping at her." Naruto got the faraway look in his blue eyes once more as he crossed his arms, watching as his peers walked along the hallway, "I never met her since then."

Seeing the daze Naruto was in once more, Kiba slapped the back of his head as the bell rang, indicating they should all get a move on. However, all the students stopped as the tone which rang before an announcement echoed all around the school.

"_Would Naruto Uzumaki please come to the principal's office?_" There was a slight pause in the line as their principal; Hiruzen Sarutobi had a hint of hesitation in his tone at the end of his sentence, something which went over the said blonde's head, "_Thank you._"

The four other males looked at him along with almost everyone around them stopped to gaze at the blonde who was now simply walking the other was, waving to signify his departure, "I'll be right back guys. This won't be long because I didn't do anything this time I swear to god." The last part was mumbled but all the guys burst into laughter as the blonde pouted and pulled his backpack over his shoulders.

* * *

Now standing right in front of a large double door, its oak wood polished with extreme detail to make the wood shine, almost everyone would know that this was the head's office. Of course the words, 'Principal's Office' bolded out into a sign over the wooden door added to this very fact.

The blonde was all up to slamming it open when he stopped just for second, realizing that another voice was in there along with the old man's warm tone. He knew no one of that voice, it was female. Her tone was confident and loud, something which lacked in the girls he knew in the school. The blonde being himself, the situation taking the most of him, slammed the door open and walked inside with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yo Sarutobi-jiji," His eyes wandered around the office and stopped right at the female who had her eyes glued onto the blonde. This little interaction made Naruto stop in his tracks, his face going extremely solemn as he stared right into very familiar crimson eyes which were narrowed straight at him.

The old man with grey, almost white hair and a small goatee on his wrinkled face had a confused, yet knowing expression on his face. The moment he called out the name Naruto Uzumaki through the speakers, the red-head seated in front of him flinched and surprisingly, smiled.

Naruto took his time to gaze at her form as he slowly paced towards the lone chair placed next to the red-head, concluding that he were to be seated as well. She was just as he remembered. Sharp gaze, crimson eyes, red lips which had a small tug on both sides showing dimples and two canines revealing their presence. Her hair was a deep red which was high up in a pony tail and a fringe covering her forehead, her red locks curled above her gaze.

"Kyuubi,"

"Blondie,"

She was wearing the standard girl's uniform, consisting of the same shirt the males wore, only the sleeves being a slight bit shorter. Her top too, was neatly tucked under her skirt which _should _come down to her knees but somehow came down to half her thighs, revealing her longs legs and the socks she wore simply added to the fact she looked extremely good in her attire.

Screeching the chair back, he settled himself right next to the familiar figure, both of them turning around to face the principal with amusement. They knew very well he was confused as hell.

"Could someone please enlighten me?" Naruto chuckled a bit while Kyuubi giggled, a hand covering her wide grin. Sarutobi had a lot of patience and waited for them to calm down, a smile now forming on his face, "It's like you two are long lost friends or something."

"Long lost may not be the word, but it's good that I got to see this spectacular female who decided to show her face only once on a rainy night and never show herself again. Yes, it was a surprise to see her all dressed up in uniform and notebooks, ready for high school." Kyuubi eyed the blonde who teasingly grinned back at her, relaxing in his chair.

"Well, I had a rough day that night and seemingly, you did too. Otherwise who in their right minds would go out in the middle of the night to play basketball and by the way your talks went, you came to play every other night as well, didn't you?" She caught him flinch at her exclamation about his actions, but seemingly, he was unfazed as he held his gaze, sky blue locked onto crimson red.

"Someone who actually loves playing basketball a lot and can't go to sleep without it would be seen on some rainy days and nights as well. I didn't have a rough evening, but I finished my job late that day, so I had to make up for it, rainy or not." Naruto quirked up and eyebrow at the sight of seeing her in a uniform and simply didn't want to end at that, "You look good though, being all official and all. Gives you a sharp, sexy look, I like that."

Having the courtesy to let a light shade of pink show on her cheeks, he knew she wouldn't give in that easily. Nudging the blonde on the ribs, she turned around to face the old man as she countered his jab, "Well, I wouldn't mind seeing you shirtless again for all I care, although you too, look a bit more handsome with your hair actually up and wild like that. You were drenched the last time I saw you and your hair was matted back down. It looked stupid on you then that I saw you now."

"True that," Naruto turned around to face Sarutobi, who had an amused look on his face, "Why am I here again?"

"Well, it was a true coincidence that you two know a little about each other because I wanted Naruto-kun to show this young woman around," Sarutobi's voice sounded confused for a second, "And why are you calling her Kyuubi?"

The blonde quirked up an eyebrow at that, turning around to gaze at her once more. Naruto knew that Kyuubi was not her real name, but he simply didn't care at that moment. Smiling at the fact, he took in the grin that she gave him, knowing very well he expected it.

"My name's Natsuki Kurama. The basketball players on the streets call me Kyuubi. I wouldn't have simply given my name to someone I barely know, unlike you, Naruto." The blonde had to nod at that. He was stupid to have given his name to her, but he was like that, carefree and wild.

"Well, it's nice to finally know your name Natsuki otherwise I would've seriously called you Kyuubi or something. I'm not that bright like that," the blonde tapped himself on the head, making both Sarutobi and Natsuki sweat-drop at the exclamation.

"And you agree that you are stupid."

Naruto shrugged, "I'm not stupid, just not that bright. Hey, better knowing now that later when you're swept up in a situation where you might get in trouble with me."

Sarutobi decided to chime in, shaking his head slowly, the smile never leaving his face, "Believe him on that, Natsuki. He has swept away more people than you could imagine with some of his actions. Good that he told you so you would now know that before you try something stupid," the sweat-drop never leaving her face, she watched as her principal simply supported the blonde's words, "And if you hang out with him, you will get into trouble, believe me, at least once. He's the strangest seventeen year-old I have met in my whole life in Konoha High."

"No need to rub it in my face, Sarutobi-jiji, I know I'm brash and loudmouthed, but it's simply who I am. I can't change it." Seemingly unfazed by the numerous numbers of jabs he received, he stretched in his chair, a grin forming on his tattooed face, "And I'm assuming she's in 11C, right?"

"Yes," the old man nodded, motioning for them to stand, "And you get her up to date with the things here. She's the new exchange student and she would've to be stuck with you for at least till she knows how to walk alone in the campus and the hallways. It's a big school."

As both of them stood up, Natsuki was a little curious on why, of all people, Naruto was made to pair up with her, if he had this much flaws and problems. When asked, Sarutobi simple smiled, "He's the most sociable in the whole grade and also one of the only students who I have my complete trust in."

The blonde delivered another jab as he knew he couldn't simply let these chances go, "Yeah, Sarutobi-jiji knew that a girl as beautiful as you would have to have the best protection to go around with her. What if some random guy wanted to hit on a hot girl like you? Where would you go?"

"Wait, wha-?"

Without waiting for an answer, he simply grabbed the blushing girl's hand and walked out of the office, leaving an amused old man who simply grinned at the way he took control. He knew both of them clicked the moment they started talking and the way both of them never gave up on anything just made it more and more amusing to watch.

* * *

**(A/N) **And that's it for today. Not much action but some simple introductions. BTW, how was that name, Natsuki? I don't know why but I had seen that in an absurd amount of fics and somehow, that name came to mind. I simply didn't want to call the girl Kyuubi and this just suited me fine. Natsuki Kurama.

One more thing; if you don't like basketball or mind me using basketball references and scenes a lot of times, then please leave, because there will be a hell of a lot basket ball in this and just the same amount of romance as well. Thus the name, Drunk with dunks and love.

Next update will be more wild and adventurous. And beforehand, I will tell you that the Naruto in this fic will be cooler, but still be brash and loudmouthed. Okay. Review please!


End file.
